Bleed Out
evacuated from the warzone |side1 = Kane's guard |side2 = Nod |side3 = GDI |side4 = Forgotten |goal1 = Evacuate Parker to the landing zone |goal2 = Engage all enemy forces in the area |goal3 = Stop the Nod forces from hijacking and using a GDI Offense Crawler |goal4 = Defend Forgotten territory |commanders1 = |commanders2 = Leaderless |commanders3 = Nash |commanders4 = Unknown |forces1 = Stolen GDI Offense Crawler and vehicles Nod Heroic Infantry, including Enlightened, Devouts, Ascended, and Engineers |forces2 = Nod Support Crawler with built forces, several automated defenses |forces3 = GDI arsenal from several Crawlers |forces4 = Visceroids, Forgotten Farm |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Very Heavy |casual4 = Unknown }} Bleed Out is the penultimate mission in the Nod campaign of Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight. Background During a rally at the base of Threshold 19, Parker (disguised as Kane) made a speech, buying the real Kane time to prepare for his Ascension. However, in the middle of his speech, Parker was suddenly shot by an unindentified sniper, leaving him wounded on the ground and bleeding to death. The Mission With heavy GDI forces in the area, Nod was unable to immediately extract the wounded Parker from the combat zone. With little time to spare, a small group of loyal Nod infantry managed to hijack a GDI Offense Crawler and load Parker into its medical bays before Parker bled to death. Unfortunately, GDI forces were still hunting the Crawler, and with no way to communicate with the nearby Nod forces, the local Nod Support Crawler viewed Parker's Crawler and forces as hostile and openly attacked. As Parker's forces, included some constructed from the GDI Crawler's database, fought off the attacking armies, the sniper that shot Parker was spotted attempting to flee the area. Due to unconfirmed reports, it is unknown if Parker's forces were successful in killing the sniper. A nearby Forgotten farm, guarded by numerous Visceroids, may have been captured by Parker to recruit Forgotten reinforcements, but this is also unconfirmed. After heavy fighting, the captured GDI Offense Crawler made it to an Idris Corporation landing zone from where Parker would be extracted for medical treatment aboard the GST Uzziel. Aftermath Parker received medical treatment aboard the Uzziel and recovered back to full health. Kane told Parker that his plan for Ascension was finally nearing completion, and he told Parker to prepare Threshold-19 for the long-awaited event. While his wife, Lillian Parker, having also recovered from injuries, tried to convince Parker not to go through with Kane's plan, but Parker sided with Kane and finished his fight (see The End of All Things). Notes * Strangely, Parker was still able to command his forces even when he was bleeding on the ground. ** Both the unit description and the objective screen refers to the man on the ground as "Kane", so it is likely that this mission was going to be about Parker saving the real Kane some point during development. Category:Tiberian Twilight Nod Missions